Rouge Titan
by Draki Shevio Nalombre
Summary: (OS) Levi regardait Eren, allongé sur son lit, et il se disait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû laisser cette situation arriver. [Ereri] T pour le langage de notre cher Caporal. Spoil après l'épisode 21 de la série.


**Alooooors, comment vous dire que c'est une idée totalement bizarre qui m'est passée par la tête qui m'a fait écrire ce petit OS ? Mais je ne peux malheureusement pas en parler maintenant sinon il y aurait moins de suspens donc rendez-vous en bas ;)**

 **Pairing : Levi X Eren**

 **Fandom : Shingeki no Kyojin**

 **Disclaimer : SnK ne m'appartient pas. Seule l'histoire sort de mon cerveau dérangé xD**

 **Date : 22-05**

* * *

Je le regardais assis sur ma chaise, et il était là, allongé sur son lit et aussi pâle qu'un mort.

Ça faisait une semaine et je ne le supportais plus. Je n'en pouvais plus de le voir aussi inactif, respirant à peine, étant nourri par les injections d'Hanji et faisant pleurer ses deux meilleurs amis, Armin et Mikasa.

Eux non plus ne devait plus avoir d'espoir.

Ce sale gosse avait une fois de plus tenté l'impossible pour tous nous sauver, au prix de sa vie. Tout le monde lui avait pourtant répété qu'il ne pouvait pas se transformer plus de trois fois d'affilé car il y avait trop de risques qu'il perde le contrôle. Mais cet enfoiré de brun n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête, comme d'habitude. Et le pire, c'est qu'il avait quand même réussi puisque la plupart d'entre nous étions encore là et le problème, c'est que ça allait le conforter dans l'idée qu'il avait eu raison de faire cette folie. Enfin, s'il se réveillait un jour pour en avoir conscience, ce dont doutait fortement la scientifique du Bataillon d'Exploration.

 _« Il est faible, bien trop pour un humain normal, et il ne se régénère pas. Il ne semble pas avoir la volonté de le faire. »_

 _Merde quoi_ ! J'avais déjà perdu toute mon escouade, et j'allais devoir le perdre lui aussi maintenant ? Je n'étais pas prêt. Je n'en avais pas la force. Je ne m'étais pas encore remis de la mort de Petra, Auruo, Erd et Gunther, et il osait m'infliger _ça_.

Cette attente désespérée. Ces jours à ressentir toute mon impuissance face à la situation. Cette perte de mon envie de vivre que je refusais de comprendre. Parce que _bordel_ , c'était déjà assez douloureux comme ça, je ne voulais pas encore plus compliquer les choses. Sauf que la binoclarde me faisait énormément chier avec ses commentaires à la con comme _« C'est bizarre que tu ne manges pas autant que d'habitude Levi. »_ ou alors _« T'as pas l'air bien aujourd'hui. T'as mal dormi ? »._ Evidemment que je dormais mal ! Le dernier membre de mon escouade ne semblait pas avoir envie de vivre. Qui pourrait supporter ça ? Qui ?

Il me semblait parfois devenir fou, parce que je sentais se battre en moi deux personnalités. L'une ne semblait pas touchée par ce qu'il se passait, continuant de penser à comment tuer les Titans, aux entraînements, à la saleté que je devrais bientôt faire nettoyer. L'autre par contre, était totalement agitée et presque malade d'inquiétude et de remords. D'abord, je n'aurais pas dû laisser autant de liberté à ce gamin, avec ma foutue phrase : _« La seule chose que nous pouvons faire, c'est de croire que nous ne regretterons pas nos choix. »_ Une bien belle connerie à dire à un abruti suicidaire. En plus, j'aurais dû voir le gouffre qui s'était ouvert dans le cœur du gosse après la 57e expédition. Je connaissais mon escouade depuis plusieurs années, donc j'avais égoïstement supposé que j'étais celui qui souffrait le plus dans cette histoire, mais j'avais eu le temps de parler avec son meilleur ami. Armin avait été clair : Eren nous avait considérés comme sa nouvelle famille. Il avait dû se sentir en sécurité avec nous, protégé et même choyé par certains. Puis soudain, tout s'était effondré pour lui, comme la première fois, et toujours à cause des Titans. Sa rage avait dû être exacerbée par la culpabilité, et j'avais été bien trop occupé avec mes propres sentiments pour pouvoir apercevoir la détresse de mon subordonné.

J'étais vraiment stupide.

En plus, ce n'est pas en ressassant des vieux souvenirs que j'allais pouvoir réveiller Jaeger. Je repensai cependant aux yeux ternes d'Eren tout au long des derniers mois, à l'impatience qui avait brillé dedans lorsque je lui avais annoncé notre prochaine expédition, aux éclats de rage que j'avais aperçu dans ses prunelles lorsqu'il avait vu des Titans. Et à la panique qui s'était échappée de tous les pores de sa peau lorsque nous avions tous failli passer dans l'Au-delà, juste avant qu'il ne me regarde dans les yeux et ne murmure un « _désolé_ » sincèrement pas convainquant.

Il s'était transformé une fois de trop pour tous nous protéger, finissant lui-même blessé parce que son Titan n'était même pas complet. Je m'en voulais tellement pour ça. J'aurais dû être le plus fort de l'Humanité et me sacrifier à la place de ce gamin habituellement joyeux, moqueur et déterminé. J'aurais dû tout faire pour le protéger, parce qu'il était l'une des dernières choses qui me maintenaient la tête hors de l'eau dans ce monde si cruel. Et en pensant ça, je me dis que j'étais réellement foutu.

Je tenais à ce gamin plus qu'à ma propre vie.

C'était terrifiant, horrifiant même vu notre différence d'âge, mais je n'y pouvais rien. J'avais beau avoir nié durant ces derniers mois, la vérité était là : j'avais besoin de lui. Il fallait qu'il reste en vie sinon j'allais m'effondrer. Adieu le soldat le plus fort de l'Humanité. Adieu le Caporal-chef sans escouade. Adieu le masque d'indifférence et de dédain. Il ne resterait de moi que des morceaux d'âme brisée par tant d'années à être resté en vie. Et je ne voulais pas finir comme ça. Je voulais vivre assez longtemps pour profiter d'une vie calme et sans soucis.

Je me penchai vers l'inconscient dans son lit, toujours aussi faible.

« Eren », l'appelai-je, mais mon subordonné n'eut aucune réaction.

Alors je prononçai son nom encore et encore, pendant un bon quart d'heure, avant de soupirer et de me rapprocher plus encore. J'étais tout près de son oreille. Je voulais qu'il m'entende, mais seulement lui :

« Reste. J'ai besoin de toi. Eren, reviens vers moi. »

Puis mes lèvres dérivèrent indépendamment de ma volonté jusqu'en bas du visage si jeune, s'arrêtant à quelques millimètres de leurs homologues. Allais-je vraiment embrasser ce sale gamin alors qu'il était blessé, inconscient et que j'étais au bord de la crise de nerf ? Apparemment oui.

Ce ne fut pas fougueux, ni amoureux, ni même doux ou tendre. C'était inerte, mort. J'aurais pu en hurler de désespoir ou en pleurer de rage si je n'avais pas autant d'années d'expérience dans le refoulage des émotions.

« Je t'attendrai », murmurai-je avant de sortir de la pièce pour enfin reprendre conscience du monde extérieur, comme si être avec lui dans cette chambre me rendait aussi inanimé que son corps.

* * *

Trois heures plus tard, Eren se réveillait. Il avait mal partout, tout le temps envie de vomir et se demandait pourquoi il était en vie. Mais lorsqu'il vit la joie et le soulagement de tous ses proches, il comprit qu'il avait eu raison de revenir vers eux plutôt que d'aller vers cette chaleureuse petite lumière dorée qu'il avait entraperçue. Sauf que personne ne savait comment ou pourquoi il avait soudainement guéri. Enfin, une seule savait et elle ne comptait pas le dire, ou alors seulement au concerné dans un certain temps.

Levi eut un léger sourire en coin, premier depuis bien trop longtemps. Il avait réussi : il avait redonné à Eren un but pour supporter cette existence. Et peut-être s'était-il lui-même retrouver une raison de vivre.

Il veillerait sur le gamin jusqu'à ce que la mort ne l'arrache de ses côtés.

* * *

 **Donc, au cas où certains n'aient pas compris la référence, ceci est un Blanche-Neige revisité xD Il a fallu un AMV sur SnK avec des thèmes Disney pour que j'ai l'idée mais beaucoup plus de temps pour que je l'écrive (environ 4h). Et je suppose que vous comprenez pourquoi je ne peux pas mettre à la fin "ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants" :P**

 **Un review c'est toujours sympa à lire (parfois j'ai même mon petit coeur qui saute de joie) donc je vous encourage à en laisser une, même si elle ne fait qu'une phrase ;)**

 **Kisses**


End file.
